The Lost Girls Of Neverland
by redashrose
Summary: Love is a messy game, especially when you fall in love with villains. It's even worse when you become one. Peter Pan/OC and Hook/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey Yawl, so like so many others I have fallen in love with Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time so I did what any other san person would do, got together with my cyber buddy Psycho 17 and started a fan fiction of course! Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**-Redashrose **

Gwen's point of view-

I was walking to my dad's shop when it suddenly hit me, it was strange. Hitting me like a title wave and yet gentle like a cool breeze on a hot day. All the memories hit me at once. The few joys I'd been given in life, my brothers and sister, my parents, my new father. Then the painful ones "_He never loved you_" I wanted to drop down to my knees from the sudden weight of it all.

I ran to Rumplestiltskin's shop to find that he wasn't there, there were so many questions that need answering but he wasn't there. I didn't have a lot of time to worry though, a dark mist clouded the sky and I left the shop to see a large purple fog. It was coming towards the town as fast as a hurricane and heading right for me.

I screamed.

Georgina's POV-

It hit me in the middle of my shift. I suddenly clutched my chest while my memories assaulted me all at once.

Memories of when I was little; with my step-mother Milah, and my brother Balefire... And my father, Rumplestiltskin. While these memories were happy, more memories poured into me like a never ending wine... And then in flash I remembered everything just like that.

I remembered what he did to my mother... What he did to me. What he did to him. I gasped quietly.

He did this to me. My own father almost killed me; he cut off the hand of my lover for God sakes!

I stood up slowly and saw all the people rejoicing in happiness that they got their memories back. But right now I felt as empty as ever. 


	2. The Cricket Game

**Gwen's point of view- Storybrooke**

Dad, Belle and I were getting together to eat a picnic and I was really looking forward to it. Things were going back to normal and with dad getting together with Belle I had a chance at a family again. Everything was going better than I could have hoped for.

Which I should've taken as a sign that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, well, that looks delicious. Thank you very much, Belle." Dad said.

"I had loads of help from Gwen" she said, patting my head affectionately as I smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed and Emma, Mary Margret, and David walked in "Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin, Ms. Swan." Dad said pleasantly, refusing to let them ruin our day.

"We know that you killed him" Emma stated bluntly.

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" Belle asked, pulling me closer to her

"Dr. Hopper."

"O my God" I said, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" Dad asked, not even sounding defensive because really, what was there to defend? I know dad couldn't have done it.

"Because all the evidence points to Regina" Emma said.

"And that's a problem?" I asked.

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle asked, equally confused.

"It's a frame job" Emma explained.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Mary Margret said accusingly, eyes narrowing.

Dad just smiled "Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie, but this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me"

"Why should we believe you?" David asked.

There "I am holier than though attitude" was really starting to tick me off. "Because I can prove it, ask the witness." He said.

"No one was there." Emma said.

"Well, that's not strictly true, now is it?" Dad said as he looked at David bring Pongo in with a leash "Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy. Good boy".

"I, uh, I didn't know you were such a dog person" Belle said as we both looked at dad with looks of surprise on our faces.

"Well, a long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two." Dad said.

"That's fascinating. But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Through magic, of course. It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to... extract his memories." Dad said.

"Extract?" David asked skeptically.

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing." He promised.

"Well, as much as I love to prove my father's innocence, I don't get a very long lunch break. I already have to go back to school" I said, looking at the family with obvious blame.

"Don't worry Gwen" Belle said "I'll give you a sandwich to eat on the way back and I'll be there to walk with you after school."

"Thanks Belle" I smiled as she kissed my forehead. I kissed my dad on the cheek and thumped Emma's shoulder so she would know that I blamed her on the way out.

Just because I remembered being a fairytale character doesn't change the fact that I'm still a fifteen year old girl and have to go to High School. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me on my way there though.  
**  
Georgina's point of view-**

One God forsaken patient after another. That's what my day was, just one after another... And then I heard about Archie. In truth be told I didn't know him that well, but I was still shocked to find out he was gone. I respected him as another doctor but that was it.

As I walked down the street I saw Emma rush out of my father's shop in a staggering hurry, and was quickly followed by Charming and Snow White.

"Emma!" Her father called out to her. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Her pace didn't slow down. "To get Regina" Emma said in a hard voice, I quirked an eyebrow at her tone.

"Well, can we talk about this?" Mrs. Goody tried to plead, but Emma shook her head and then almost ran smack into me.

"Sorry about that Georgina." Emma muttered, while Snow White's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Fear struck throughout her eyes for a fraction of a second and Charming pulled her in close. "It's all right Emma." My accent flowed through my voice, the same as my father's. "So you're talking about Regina I hear?" I asked, and Emma nodded stiffly.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" She asked; I rolled my eyes.

They don't get anything from my father so they go to me. Classy, "Sorry girly; don't have that kind of magic... My father saw to that."

Emma nodded, and seemed to except this answer and then turned back to her parents. "What's there to talk about? She killed Archie, now she's got to pay." Oh revenge, such a sweet thing. So sickly sweet.

Snow sighed deeply. "Emma, how do you plan on doing that? She has her powers back here." She reminded her daughter.

Emma was going up against a powerful woman, a powerful woman that could easily kill you. "Yeah, well, you just saw what happened, so do I."

"Yeah. You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it." David said. "And now, you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?" One of the most powerful women in town- magic wise at least.

"Excuse me. Weren't you both the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time?" Emma gasped in shock on how her parents were aboard right now. "You should be happy you were right."

"Just because you're right about something doesn't mean you're happy about it." I told the young blond and twisted a piece of my dark hair. God knows I've had that happen to me. Emma just shot me a look, while Snow looked at me with a grateful small smile.

"We may be right, but I also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake."

"And very stupid." I voiced once again.

Emma sighed and looked at me then to her mother. "So what do we do?"

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then." Magic?

"Fairy dust, Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?"

David nodded. "It has before." He said, and I chuckled a short laugh; Charming shot me a look. "Something you want to say, Captain?" He almost spat, and I clicked my tongue to refute him.

"A woman like Regina will see this coming. She'll see your whole plan coming, a woman like her always knows."

"Leave that to me." Emma told us all with a hard long, look. "Trust me – we're locking her up."

**Gwen's point of view-**

Belle was all smiles when she came to pick me up "Hi sweetheart how was school?" she said affectionately.

"Alright but I'm not sure what the point to everyone going to school is. I mean, aren't we all just going back to the Enchanted Forest anyway?" I asked as we started walking home.

"Yes but it might take some time and this has been our lives for twenty eight years, people are comfortable with routines." Belle explained.

"Your right…but I miss home" And I miss not having reminders.

"Me too but we'll get there soon Gwen, until then be patient."

"I will" I promised the women who was quickly becoming a mother figure to me.

… "Gwen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I asked, curious as to what was making her slightly nervous.

"Everyone's been calling you Gwen, even Rumple', didn't you have a different name in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked and I visibly tensed.

"Yes" I admitted "But I'm not ready to talk about the person I was just yet."

"I understand but you know that I'll accept you no matter what right?" Belle asked.

"Right" I smiled.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well." we both jumped slightly as we heard dad approaching us.

"O hey dad" I said as he approached "What are you doing here? We were just on our way home."

"I thought since the Swan family ruined our family gathering we might enjoy some family time at Granny's." Dad said.

"That's a great idea" Belle agreed.

"Let's do it" I said, hungry since I only at a sandwich.

The three of us walked to Granny's Diner and, even though she still wasn't sure what to think of my dad, Granny didn't have a problem with me and Belle so she gave us a nice table at the back of the Diner for privacy. "This is nice" Belle said cheerfully.

"It is." Dad agreed, holding Belle's hand.

But I didn't even smile. "It's not possible" I whispered as I saw her walk in.

But it was; dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. The woman was a walking divine chocolate bar. But the last time I saw her she was on a pirate ship, her lover had a knife at my throat. I never thought I would see her again. As I watched dad and Belle turn around, dad's expression, surprisingly, matched mine. The one of shock, Belle just looked confused.

I could tell by the sudden expression of dislike and disgust that she recognized me too. I just hoped that she wouldn't say too much. I wanted to leave my name where I left my old life, in the past. Oddly enough though, she didn't seem to care much that I was there. She did strut up to our table with her nose in the air though. "Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me." She said, looking at dad as he flinched.

"Dad, you know her?" I asked, shocked. It seems Georgina finally realized I was there.

"You know her?"

"You know each other?" Dad asked, we were all wearing mirrored expressions of confusion now.

"OK" Belle said, "One at a time, how do you all know each other?"

"Dad, how do you know her?" I asked again.

"…She's my daughter…my other daughter." Dad admitted.

"What!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Belle asked, looking between the two of us.

"She was…dating someone that I knew." I said.

She nearly snorted "By someone-"

"I want to keep everything about my old life where I thought I left you if you don't mind Georgina." I almost spat.

"I am so confused." Belle said.

"Yes well, that's not important right now" dad said "Would you like to join us Georgina?"

"You mean join your happy little second family?" she asked sarcastically "So that they could end up like we did; a dead wife and mother, a missing son and a spiteful daughter? No thanks"

"Well I'm sure whatever happened, you deserved it" I stated.

"Gwen!" Belle said.

"Better behave around your mother dearie…O wait, you don't have a mother do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I snarled and grabbed the table knife. I got out of the booth just as Belle did and she held me back. "Don't stoop to that, there is no need" she demanded before looking at Georgina "She must have gone through something terrible to be so bitter now" she said sympathetically, making me snort for real.

Her eyes narrowed. "I've gone through something terrible? You're dating Rumplestiltskin"

"Now can I cut her?" I asked.

"No" Belle and dad said at the same time. That's one of the things I missed about my old life, no one ever told me no.

"Georgina" dad said softly "I really would like the chance to make amends."

"Sorry dearie." she said in such a Rumpleish way I nearly shivered. "It's a little late for that, although it will be fun to see if you can screw your second family over as badly as you did your first." she said before strutting out of the Diner.

"I need a moment" I said before following her out before Belle or dad could hold me back "Georgina" I stated.

"What do you want-"

"Don't" I said, knowing what she was about to say "I go by Gwen here; no one knows what my name was or who I was. Just like they don't know everything you did. I don't rat you out, you don't rat me out, got it?"

"Fine" she stated "But you're delusional if you think life with my father will work out. But then again what would I know; you're on your third family now aren't you?"

"Just stay out of my way pirate doxy" I hissed before walking back into the Diner.\

**Third point of view- Neverland, Flashback**

I was running through the forest when I heard the rustle in the bushes behind me. I tried to run faster and then even faster still but I could still hear him coming for me. He suddenly jumped out and grabbed me.

I screamed.

"Caught you" Peter Pan said gleefully as he held the black haired blue eyed girl close to him.

"That's not fair" she whined, trying but failing to be sportsman like "It's easy to win tag or hid and seek when you already know where I am, Mr. I am connected to the land."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you provoked me" he said eyes narrowing, winning was never so much fun as it was with her.

She pushed him away, being the first girl to ever have the stones to do so "I wouldn't have provoked you if you weren't always so willing to boast me."

"And why must you always rise to the occasion?" He asked smugly.

She just stuck her tongue out and kept walking backwards before she turned around and started running again. Peter just rolled his eyes and started chasing after her again "I don't know why you keep doing this when you know you can never-"

A sudden shriek suddenly stopped him in his tracks. It took all of two seconds for him to realize his mistake. He was so busy focusing on her so he could win; he forgot to look out for other things. "Well if it isn't my favorite misfit." Hook said, walking out from behind a tree with a knife at her throat, Georgina right behind him.

"Hook, Georgina" he said calmly, despite the sudden nerves he didn't know he had beating behind his chest.

"I must say Pan; I'm not used to seeing you let your guard down but then again I'm not use to you keeping a girl in your company for long either even if she is a pretty thing."

"Am I supposed to be flattered when you have a knife at my throat?" She asked with malice.

"It wasn't a compliment, more an observation" Hook stated.

"When we had snuck onto the island it was only to observe you two" Georgina said "But you were so distracted and she just waltzed so close, it was hard to resist, you understand?" Georgina said, amused in her good fortune.

Georgina had to admit though; Pan did seem a little off as he kept staring at the girl with the knife at her throat. Could it be that he actually had feelings for her?! "Just let the girl go Hook, she's only staying her temporarily while her brat brothers are out" Peter Pan said with a casualty he didn't feel.

"So the girl means nothing to you?" Hook asked curiously.

"Less than nothing" Pan stated and the girl nearly flinched.

"Well than if she is just a body, I'd be doing us both a favor by not keeping her around, now wouldn't I?" Hook stated and when Pan didn't move the knife suddenly jerked closer to her throat and Pan visibly moved closer before realizing his mistake, again.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development" Georgina said with a raised eyebrow as she looked between the girl and the now slightly blushing Pan.

**Georgina's point of view-**

I couldn't have gotten out of that diner fast enough. My heart was heavy with anger, and sadness. It really seemed as if he had a new family... One I was obviously not going to be a part of. My bitter thoughts roamed through my head as I angrily strutted off, and far-far away from these people.

Sometimes I wished I still had my boat "Seven Seas", then I could just sail off. But then again the sea wasn't the same without Killian.

I knew it was stupid and girlish, but I needed him right now more than ever. I wanted him to lie beside me again; I wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I wanted him to hold me again. Like that first night he told me loved me.

**Georgina Bonny's point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

The wind swept up my dark mess of hair in the strong breeze, and it billowed out in a light fashion behind me. I was looking out in the vast ocean while people scurried down below, and my mother was sleeping in her hammock.

"What are you doing out here by yourself love?" I heard a deep, English voice ask as arms wrapped around my waist.

I leaned back and nuzzled my head into his shoulder and scruffy cheek. "Just watching the waves and ocean." I loved the ocean so much. I felt like I was home when I was at sea. But in truth that never did it for me anymore. No, Killian Jones was a part of that home now.

My heart thudded in my chest just a hint faster now. "You seem to love the ocean as if it was a being." Killian's rough voice whispered in my ear, and I shivered.

I always liked it when he did that. When he got close to me, so close I could feel his warm breath "She is." I whispered back throatily. "I love the ocean, she's full of grace and passion, and many more things."

"Is that the only thing you love?" Killian asked in my ear, and I automatically shook my head no.

"I love other things, like ships, and my mother, and my brother..." And you. I added in thought, and averted my eyes back to the ocean.

I had been on this ship for nearly a year and half now, and my feelings for Killian had grown wildly. "Are you sure that's everybody?" Killian nipped at ear, and I chewed on my lip, while natural instinct had me close in on him. "Say it out loud, what we already both know"

I suddenly bit my lip so hard it drew some blood, I tasted the metallic sweetness. "I- I love you Killian." It was mere whisper when I said it.

Suddenly I was spun around, my back was facing the deep ocean, and my front was pressed against his well worked chest. "I love you too Georgina." He said, and then lowered his head to kiss my bloodied and torn lip.

**Georgina's point of view- Storybrooke**

Tears threatened me as I walked down to the docks. I would not cry. Georgina Bonny, pirate captain, did not cry... But did Georgina Gold? Doctor of Storybrooke, cry? I didn't know. I wiped my eyes furiously and looked at the open ocean.

It was always so beautiful and relentless. I shivered as wind past me and continued to look out.

I would leave this place one day, and I would find him. I would find Killian one day, I knew I would.

**Third point of view-**

Hook might have been a stone cold pirate, but it almost killed him to see his lover so upset and sad. He'd been watching Georgina for days now; he learned what she did in this town- a doctor. He found irony in that. But Hook also noticed his sadness, and it cut him deep.

His thoughts and eyes averted when he heard the boat creak. Cora was back. "You're back. So, did you get what you wanted?" He asked, but was obviously distracted by thoughts of his beauty.

Cora narrowed her eyes, but gave a nod. "Yes. My daughter's lost everything now." The cruel thought brought some delight to her.

"Ah. Well, aren't you mum of the year?" 

"I did what was needed." Cora sniffed and then narrowed her eyes. "You seem distracted; you can't afford to be distracted." The older woman said, and Hook just glared at her and grit his teeth. He hated how that woman knew.

Cora knew all right. Cora knew that Killian Jones's one true love was the daughter of Rumplestiltskin. About how her own father almost killed her, about how she lived, and for the longest time Hook didn't know that. So she knew all about their love.

"What about what I need?" Hook asked, ignoring the question of his attentiveness. "You promised you'd help me get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin." He wanted his revenge, not for himself (okay some of it was his own), but he wanted it because of how he wrong Georgina. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy, and far away from all of this.

"And I've already started. Or didn't you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?"

Hook raised his eyebrow in plain curiosity. "A gift? What is it?"

"Not what." Cora gave an evil smile. "Who" She corrected, and then the two descended into the lower parts of the ship.

Once they got to the bottom level of the ship she opened up the grate and let Hook look inside. "Who's that?" The pirate questioned as he looked at the nerdy looking man.

Cora smiled evilly once again. "Someone privy to Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumplestiltskin's." Now she had his attention. "Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here." Archie struggled, bound and gagged, to move, but it was no use. "Can't you, Dr. Hopper?"

"If that's him, then who did you kill?"

Cora merely shrugged. "How do I know? It's my first day in town."

Hook chuckled and looked at the doctor. "You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn't punishment enough… Marvelous work." It was marvelous work, and it was one step closer to him getting his revenge on the crocodile and reuniting with his love. "Thank you."

Cora nodded. "Now you'll have all the knowledge you'll need. It may take some work, but this cricket will chirp."

Hook gave a smirk and looked at the doctor with a gleam in his eyes. "Aye that he will" and then he closed the trap door, trapping the bound and gagged doctor Hopper


	3. The Outsider

**Wow, all the reviews and followers already! Thanks guys, you made my day. A special thanks goes to HermioneandMarcus for the reviews! This chapters for you 3**

**-Redashrose**

**Third point of view-**

Several of the Storybrooke's residents gathered around Archie Hopper's casket and tombstone; including the entire Gold family. This surprised people because they wouldn't have expected the elder Gold's to come. After all, they didn't seem like the people who would come to a funeral, the father-daughter pair were more alike than either of them would ever admit to. But Gold was here for Gwen, and Georgina was here to pay her respects a good doctor... And admittedly to herself, Georgina knew that Archie had considered him and her friends, even if she didn't think so.

On the stark gravel grey tombstone it read "Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience".

Mary Margaret sniffed and let her tears fall; so did all the others funeral attendees, with the exception of the two Gold's of course. After several moments the good queen finally was able to speak.

"Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy." David held onto his wife's hand as she spoke in a shaky but strong manner. "But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in." Believe in. Those words echoed throughout the graveyard. Georgina shifted a bit, closer to nothing in particular, but it the words that stuck with her. She looked at the good cricket doctor's grave. And so did Gwen, who was crying like a child at the loss of her friend. "So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening."

Marco then walked up to the tombstone of his fallen best friend and laid Archie's umbrella against it. Tears flowed down the old man's cheeks. "I miss you so much, my friend. Well, at least… You are in a better place."

In another part of Storybrooke the real Archie was being interrogated by Hook; on his ship. "Wait! No, please, don't! Wait! Please! Please!" Archie yelped out in pure fear at the pirate captain.

Oh he knew who the hooked man was; captain Hook, Georgina's lover and Gold's enemy.

"Shh…" Hook told the cricket man with a smirk. "As your patient, the Dark One must've told you all manner of secrets. Where is his dagger?"

Archie's response was automatic and true to this question. "I don't know anything about a dagger."

Hook looked at the other man. "No, you don't, do you? It's his weakness. Now, tell me, does he have any others?" Archie didn't respond, and Hook wasn't a very patient man. Especially not right now, not when he was close to him getting what he wanted, not when he was so close to getting his love back. "Very well" Hooked sighed dramatically. "I've always wanted to dissect a cricket." The pirate began to dig his hook into Archie's sweating forehead.

"No!" The cricket yelled in pure, unadulterated, fear. "Wait. Wait. Please." He pleaded, and Hook stopped with a satisfied grin.

"Ah… That's more like it. Now tell me, Cricket, what is his weakness?"

**Gwen's point of view-**

I admit, I cried like a three year old at the funeral. Dad and Belle wanted to cheer me up and since Belle knew I loved books just as much as she did, she took me with her to the library. I was, unfortunately, so busy wrapping my head around the fact that Archie was really gone that I didn't notice that someone was there until I heard Belle say "Uh, sorry the library's not open yet."

I looked up to see my second worst nightmare come true. I couldn't believe I didn't consider this sooner; of course he would come back for Georgina. "Oh, I'm not here for the books, love." Hook stated, closing a book in his hand.

"You, you're the one that broke into my cell at the Queen's palace." Belle said in a whisper.

"That's not all he is" I stated "Run!"

We turned and ran until Belle accidently ran us into a dead end. "We'll if it isn't Captain Hook" I said bitterly, hating the memories he educed just by being here.

"You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin." Belle said.

"Him and his girlfriend are after everyone" I said with glaring eyes.

"Oh I still want to kill Rumplestiltskin. But right now I'll settle for you two. The whole thing holds so much cruel irony it's almost poetic."

"How's this for poetic? I asked as I ran up and started pushing the poetry bookshelf on him, belle helped and the next thing we knew we were running to the elevator and Belle let out her phone to call dad.

"Hey, Belle" I heard dad say, sound echoing in the small space.

"Rumple, Gwen and I are in the elevator, there's a man in the library, he broke in, he wants to kill us" Belle said frantically.

"Belle you, you're breaking up. Who's in the library?" I heard him say, damn this elevator!

"A pirate!" Belle yelled.

"Belle?" dad's voice started breaking up over the phone.

"Missing a hand" she said frantically.

"Belle?" dad's voice sounding frantic as it broke up.

"Hello?" Belle said.

"Belle?"

The connection went dead "This is really bad" Belle said, scared.\

Now that the immediate danger was out of the way I could think faster. "Don't worry Belle, everything's going to be ok" I promised her.

"Really?"

"Don't worry" I said, a slow grin spreading across my face "Something tells me he's about to become too distracted to kill us"

After sending Belle back to the library, knowing it was safe. I went to the hospital to find Georgina. Luckily, she was just about to call the name of a patient when I stopped her. "I know I've never liked you but at this point I actually feel close to sorry for you" I said smugly.

Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. "I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's way."

"We did. Now, here's the part where I feel almost sorry for you. That was before."

**Georgina's point of view-**

"Before what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and clicked my heels as I walked away.

"Before your boyfriend tried to kill Belle and I." I stopped suddenly, and whirled around so quickly my doctor's coat whooshed through the air. "What did you just say?"

"I said," The glee was pouring through her voice. "That your boyfriend was trying to kill Belle and me, you know Hook?" I went dead pale, I started to sweat, and my mouth went dry. Killian was here? Here in Storybrooke?

"He's here." I couldn't hide my shock, my face contorted to a whole new form of shock for me. I felt slightly shaky.

"Yes," The younger girl said as if it was obvious. "Haven't you been listening to me? Your bastard pirate tried to kill me and Belle... He's after dad." Dad? He's after my father? I raised my eyebrows, shocked a bit. But then again... He had reasons for his revenge.

"Father?" My feelings were mixed about this; Killian wanted revenge on my father, but... God blessed.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, dad. Hook said he wanted to kill him, but he said since he couldn't find him yet, he'd settle for Belle and me." I narrowed my eyes. He went after Belle? That was surprising, considering he rarely laid a hand on women, let alone went after to kill them.

But that didn't matter. Right now all that matter was going to find him. I opened my mouth and almost choked out a thank you to Gwen, but I couldn't do it. All I could do was simply nod and then take off without a word.

I went into my office and shed my doctor's coat, and grabbed my personal articles and then told Whale I was going to be gone for the rest of the day and I wouldn't be responding unless it was an absolute emergency.

Down the hall, in my flurry I passed a smug looking Gwen. Now why did she have such a smug look on her face?

**Third point of view-**

Gold and Belle were walking along the main street back to Gold's shop; they were both in an odd mood. Gold was angry. Angry that he let this happen to Belle and Gwen, angry the pirate saw the weakness.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked as she tried to keep up with his long pace.

"The shop." He clicked his tongue.

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say, there are many wonderful things in there that I could use to make sure that pirate never comes near you or Gwen ever again." And Georgina, he'd get that pirate away from his daughter... She'd be back in his family in no time.

Belle gasped quietly. "Rumple, no. We… We need to report this to the Sheriff." To Emma Swan "They'll take care of him. You're so close to finding your son, Georgina's brother. Please. Please, don't let your hatred for this man get in the way of that." She begged him

"But he tried to harm you and Gwen." And he'd never let that happen again. He'd already lost two women to this man, he wouldn't lose another two.

"But why? What…" She swallowed thickly. "What happened between you two?"

"Belle… This is really not your concern." His voice was clearly hesitant to answer that question.

"He attacked me and Gwen." Belle reminded. "It most definitely is my concern."

Gold sighed loudly. "Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah, and had a great daughter… Until Hook crossed our paths." The words were very bitter in his mouth as he said this.

"She was Baelfire and Georgina's mother?"

Gold nodded. "Yeah she was Baelfire's mother, but not Georgina's biologically, but she might as well have been." Belle nodded, Georgina was Baelfire's half-sister. "And because of that marauding cur, he grew up without them. He took my daughter and wife – he took Bae's mother and older sister– so I took his hand."

"That's why he came after Gwen and I." She understood "But, uh, what… What about her? What… What did he do to them? Rumple, you can… You can tell me anything." She took his hand in good confidence.

"She died, and Georgina was almost killed. That's all that matters." But he left out the fact that he killed Milah in rage, and that he almost killed his daughter in rage as well. Gold had severely damaged his daughter's heart; in this world people passed it off as her being born with it, but she wasn't... He caused it. He did this to her, and no wonder she hated him.

When they arrived at the shop the two entered, and his eyes widened in anger. His shop had been ransacked. Belle gave a shocked gasp and covered her free hand over her mouth. "What happened here?"

"Hook" Gold said in a grave and deadly voice. "This is why he attacked you and Gwen." The pieces were falling into place now; and as he looked over the shop, things were getting clearer and clearer.

"To get you out of the store" Belle breathed out and looked around the destroyed shop. "What did he want?" Gold's eyes wondered the shop and then in anger his eyes widened. No, no this couldn't be happening. "Rumple?" She questioned again. "What did he want?"

**Belle's point of view-**

The Gold family was really starting to worry me. Rumple was who-knows-where, as was Gwen and both of them were keeping secrets from me, I just knew it. When I finally got to the harbor I saw something that was really strange, even for Storybrooke. Two seagulls were perched on nothing. I threw some sand in that direction and found Hook's ship! "Found you" I said before climbing on board.

As I started to look through the ship for the shawl I could hear a voice "Hello?"

"Uh, hello?" I asked, if someone like Hook knew I was here they wouldn't be saying hello. 

"Down here!" I walked down to what sounded like a storage bin and found Archie!

"Oh, thank God!"

"Archie! You're- you're okay!" I said, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I- I- I am. Can- can you, uh..." he asked, moving the binds. I got a sword and cut his binds

"Go. Find Mr. Gold, tell him I'm here, bring him back to the ship."

"Wait. You're not coming with me?" he asked and we started hearing footsteps.

"Go. Go, go! There's no time to argue." I said frantically.

Hook arrived and aimed a gun at my head but I wasn't going anywhere except off this ship. "I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not leaving without that." I said with determination.

"Well, I admire you loyalty, but helping Rumplestiltskin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause." Hook said smugly.

"He needs that shawl to find his son." I said, hoping that might touch his heart a little.

"What makes you think his son wants to be found? Hmm? I'm doing that boy a favor."

There was no reaching this jerk "Have you not hurt Rumple and Gwen enough?"

"Oh, I've hurt them?" Hook said, scoffing "And is that what they're calling her in this world, ironic." He chuckled darkly.

"You stole his wife and daughter!" I yelled, how could he be so heartless? "And then you tried to kill an innocent girl!"

"Tell me something, love. If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft? And that innocent girl is not so innocent." He said cheekily.

"Why would they leave him?" I asked, confused "And why would you try to kill Gwen?"

"Because he was a coward, because she loved me, and she helped save someone else I was trying to get rid of for a very long time. I should've burned this the moment I acquired it."

What? "Why didn't you?"

"Because she made it, it'll mean something to Georgina."

"I'm sorry she died and I'm sorry things didn't work out with Georgina but vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back or make Georgina love you."

I could tell Hook wanted to bitterly laugh. "Died? Left me? Like it was all some sort of accident. Is that what he told you?"

"Well, no. They didn't say."

"No, of course not, I'll bet neither of them told you anything. Of course he'd leave out the most important details of her passing and Georgina going away. I'll bet Gwen's told you nothing of their past"

"And uh, what would that be?" I asked, confused.

"He killed Milah. Her ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me and Georgina. And then he tried to kill Georgina, that little heart problem, it's his fault. And after asking Rumple about that, you can ask your precious new daughter about her past."

"No" I denied it.

"Yes"

"No" I shook my head.

"Oh, yes. He will do anything to hold onto his power. And that girl of his just wants to steal families for herself. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to them has either run away or been killed? Now what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for people like that?"

"Because I still see good in them. Because I believe he's changed. Because their hearts true and yours? Yours is rotten!" I got lucky and distracted him long enough to grab the shawl and run.

As I left though, I thought I heard him say "You have no idea..."

As I ran above deck, suddenly I was cut off my Hook. I gasped in shock. "How the hell did you…" I trailed off.

"Oh, I know this ship like the back of my…" He showed his hook. "Well, you know. I suggest you give that back to me now." His voice was threatening and dangerous.

Then Rumple arrived on deck. "Or what?" His voice was snide and dangerous.

"Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile." He looked up and down at Rumple; I could see the harsh and heated revenge in his eyes. "Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all." He chuckled at his own joke

"And yet, you still can't kill me." Gold reminded the one handed pirate with smirk. It was a taunt.

"Let's have it, Dark One." He spread his arms out as if to say "come and get me".

"What magic are you going to hide behind today?"

Rumple smirked, I recognized that smirk... Oh no. This was not going to end well. "Oh, no, not magic." Suddenly Rumple hit Hook upside the head with his cane, causing him to fall back. I gasped as Rumple began to furiously beat Hook with his cane.

"Rumple!" I yelled at him and stepped closer to him. "Hey, let's go. Let's go. Let's go." I pleaded with him.

"No, not yet, Belle." He dusted my pleads off, and began to hit the pirate again.

And then suddenly I help up the shawl that Milah made. "This – this is what you came for. This is what's going to get you back to Bae... Rumple think about Bae, think about Georgina. She'll be crushed if you do this." I tried to reason with him.

"Ah, you're wasting your breath, love. He can't resist." Hook lulled. "He has to prove that he's not a coward." And that was Rumple's snapping point, the point where he turned deadly. "You may want to turn away, Belle. This isn't going to be pretty."

He warned ad then began to furiously beat Hook with his cane.

"Do it! Do it! Kill me!" Hook egged the enraged Rumple on. "He has to show you how powerful he is." He added, and looked into my horrified eyes. This had to stop.

"No, Rumple. This… This is what he wants." I told him. "To destroy every bit of good in you" And there was still so much good in him. He just needed to see it.

"Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Georgina's mother. Do it! Then you're pretty girlfriend can see what a monster you are, and you can tell your daughter about how you killed her only love."

Rumple had stopped and looked to Belle. "He has to die, Belle." He told me, and dropped his cane, and then lunged for Hook's throat.

"No! No, he doesn't!" I said trying to get him to stop this madness. "There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it." And I always will. "Please. Please show me that I'm not wrong." Rumple then did the right thing and stopped trying to kill Hook, but he did not let go.

He turned to the young pirate. "You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again, and if you come near my daughter I will kill you." He threatened the pirate and let go, letting Hook fall; and he picked up his cane. "Let's go." He told me and the two of us walked off the ship.

**Third point of view-**

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Henry was drawing at the table while Pongo lied near his feet. Emma entered the room and looked over her son to see what he was doing. "You plotting your escape from Shaw shank, kid?"

Henry shook his head. "No, they're blueprints." He corrected his blond haired mother. "I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look."

He showed the renovations to Emma; who rose her eyebrow's "You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, you know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us –" He choked for a second. "From Regina" Not mom, just Regina the evil queen.

Emma sighed and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "She's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her." Emma promised.

"She hurt Archie." Henry pointed out. "What if she wants to take me back?"

Emma shook her head in an aggressive manner. "That's not going to happen."

Then a knock came to the door, and Pongo became agitated. "Pongo?" Emma questioned and went to the door. "What is it?" Pongo continued to bark until Emma opened up the door... Revealing Archie, alive and well. "Archie…" Emma gaped like a fish. A happy fish.

"Hi." Archie said sheepishly at Emma's gaping.

"What happened?" Emma finally asked, getting over her shock.

"It was Cora. She kidnapped me." Archie told her; Emma knew then and there this would be a problem... They had wrongfully accused Regina of murder.

Then in the quiet moment, Henry appeared. "Archie?"

"Henry. Oh!" Archie said happily, and the two embraced tightly. "Oh, it's alright. I'm fine." He said attempting to calm the young boy down. "I'm fine." He promised and the two of them let go.

"Henry." Emma swallowed. "We were wrong. Regina didn't do it." Cora, that monster, did.

"I knew it." Henry beamed happy at his other mother's innocence. "Maybe we should let her know" But it wasn't that simple.

"Yeah but something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price."

**Third point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

Rumplestiltskin entered a tavern; his eyes widened a bit slightly when he saw Milah and Georgina gambling and throwing back shots with a rowdy looking group of men. He timidly approached the table with a hobble.

"Milah" He called out over the loud voices. "Milah, Georgina." This time he caught the attention of the two women. "It's time to go." Rumple said with a gesture of his hand. But all Milah did was pour another drink for her and her daughter.

"Good. So, go." Georgina nodded in agreement with her mother.

"Who's this?" The pirate captain, Killian Jones, asked as he leaned more towards Georgina to play with some hair.

"Ah, that's no one." Georgina said and downed some of her drink. "It's just my father."

"Oh?" Killian Jones raised an eyebrow, and looked at the young women's' father, and husband. "Well, he's a tad taller than you two described." Rumplestiltskin stood there in the bar, looking awkward and out of place.

"Please." Rumple looked around the room, to the floor. "You have responsibilities, the both of you." He quipped and pleaded lightly.

"You mean like, being a man and fighting in the Ogre Wars?" Milah said with absolute. "Other wives became honored widows, while I became lashed to the village coward and our daughter," she flung her hand at Georgina. "Can no longer find a man because no man wants to marry the daughter of the man who ran away."

"We need a break." Georgina added and drank more.

"Run home, Rumple. It's what you're good at." Milah lashed and drank some more with her daughter and the other pirates. She was very aware of how Georgina was leaning toward the pirate captain, Killian Jones. Milah couldn't help but feel happiness for her daughter.

Rumplestiltskin looked down, embarrassed, and then to make matters worse Baelfire emerged from behind him.

"Mama? Georgina?" Baelfire's young voice pulled the two women back to their reality. Baelfire. They didn't want him to see them like this.

"Bae..." Rumple put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You were supposed to wait outside, son."

The mother-daughter pair shared a look; they had to go back with them. If not for Rumple then for Baelfire. The two women got up and Milah went to her son, and turned him away.

Georgina went to leave as well but the pirate captain caught her hand. "I'll be seeing you again love." He told the young, gorgeous, chocolate looking woman.

Georgina smiled lightly and tossed her hair, before gathering her skirt and left with her father, to follow her mother and brother home. 

**Third point of view- Storybrooke**

It wasn't hard for Georgina to find Hook. They were pirates after all, all she had to do was find the largest body of water and wait. When she saw the birds flocking around, perching themselves on what should be nothing, she got suspicious. She started walking over to the dock when a voice stopped her. "I was wondering how long it would take before you found out." Georgina turned around to see a very pleased Hook.

It wasn't going to be that easy. "I should've found out from you."

Hook's joy subsided a bit, he knew that the little annoying girl might find Georgina and tell her he was here, but he was too busy enjoying things going his way to think about possible consequences. "There were a few complications love."

"Like you, trying to kill my father. Were you worried I'd get in the way of that?" Georgina asked, folding her arms across her chest, annoyed.

Hook almost forgot how stubborn she could be "Like trying to kill a man who killed you." Hook said and stepped towards his lover. "And no, that's not why…It's just, I'm teaming up with someone and I don't think you'd like her."

"We'll if you think I wouldn't like her that should tell you something, shouldn't it Killian?" Georgina said, walking closer to him despite herself.

"You know I only want to see you happy." Hook said, approaching her until they met in the middle, he got confused when she didn't embrace him right away.

"I can't believe were finally here after all this time." Georgina said, shocked. She was so unbelievably happy he was here; her heart was jumping for joy.

"Well we are" He said, embracing her "And no one will ever separate us again" Hook promised, holding her tighter to him.

**Third point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

Hook arrived at the designated dueling spot; Rumplestiltskin threw a sword down in front of him. "Pick it up, dearie, and let's begin."

"There's no need." Hook stated, showing off his sword. Rumplestiltskin smirked and then appeared behind the pirate and took Hook's sword.

"Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up."

Hook picked up the sword on the ground and the two began a fierce dueling dance.

The pirate captain lunged for the crocodile man, but he used magic to disappear. "Ships that pass in the night, well, at least one ship." The two of them continued to fight, until Rumplestiltskin got the upper hand.

Hook ended up knocked to the ground, swordless, and Rumplestiltskin held the pirate's own sword against his throat. "Go on." Hook urged. "I'm ready for the sword."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head with an incredulous look. "No… Do you know what it's like to have your wife and daughter stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest." He lowered the sword and stood up. "Actually, let me show you." He then, violently, with magic, stuck his hand in Hook's chest, in attempt to rip his heart out from his body.

Then suddenly a voice yelled at him to stop. The two men turned to see the two women they both shared in common; Milah and Georgina. "Stop!" Georgina cried out, her mother held her back, so not to run to her lover while he faced her father.

"Georgina. Milah..." Rumplestiltskin trailed off in the shock of the ghosts of his daughter and wife.

Rumplestiltskin, Hook, Georgina and Milah all stood on the street, while Rumple stood their gaping fish. And after several moments Rumplestiltskin removed his hand from Killian Jones's chest and he fell back onto his side in pain. "How?" He couldn't get the words out.

"Georgina, Milah, you have to run." Killian told his lover, as well as her mother.

"No." Georgina said soundly, and stood her ground. She wasn't going to leave, and neither was Milah. "I'm not leaving without you."

Rumplestiltskin sneered at his daughter's words and the way his wife (or former wife) was holding her back. "Oh, how sweet. It appears there's more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Georgina, Milah."

"Please, don't hurt him. I can explain." Georgina said in near tears... The pirate queen reduced to tears by him. This was how much pain her father caused her.

"Tick tock, dearie. Tick tock." He was getting impatient.

Milah and Georgina took deep breaths. "That first night, when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. I realized how I longed to go to the places he'd talked about." Georgina told her father. "And I fell in love not only with his stories, but with him. And mama, she wanted to come too; she wanted to be with us." She looked to her mother. "We didn't mean for it to turn out this way. We didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." But Rumplestiltskin wasn't having any of that.

"And so, here we are. You've come to save the life of your twoo wuv – the pirate." He sneered again and looked his daughter then to the pirate. "I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up." He said sarcastically. "Actually, no. I'd love to." He recanted and then stuck a sword into Hook's side.

Fear coursed through the pirate queen's vein's, until she realized her and her mother had an ace in the hole. "Wait." She implored her father to stop. "We have something you want."

Something he wanted. "Well," Rumple tapped his foot. "I find that very difficult to believe."

Georgina looked at her step-mother; Milah pulled out Smee's red hat. Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"You know who we took it from." Georgina told her father and stood her ground. "I may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but we have it."

Georgina took the hat from her mother. "Oh, I feel a proposal coming on." Rumple quipped.

"The magic bean in exchange for our lives, deal?"

"I want to see it first." Georgina nodded and picked up Hook and began to support him on her shoulder and the four descended to Killian's ship. Once on the ship Milah and Georgina, and Killian were bombarded by the crew.

"Georgina what happened?" A pirate asked, but she had no time to explain.

"Fetch some water. And get me that prisoner below deck, along with the goods that he carried. Now!" She barked the order.

The pirate nodded and screamed- "Bring up the prisoner!" Just as Rumplestiltskin boarded the ship.

"Well, well. Seems like you finally found a family…" Rumple said the word "family" with a bitter edge. "You could never have with me." Georgina did feel bad; she did, and she knew Milah did too.

"Alright, get your sorry arse up there." The women heard, and Georgina was snapped out of her thoughts.

The crew dragged Smee from below deck, and Milah took the satchel that contained the magic bean. Milah plucked the bean out of the bag and held it as evidence for Rumplestiltskin. He went to take it from Milah, but she threw it over to Hook, and he clutched in his hand; he then nodded to Georgina to go over to her mother, Georgina complied with no ease.

"You asked to see it, and now, you have." Hook smirked a bit.

"Do we have a deal?" Georgina asked as she stood by.

"Can we go our separate ways?" Milah questioned, with hands on her hips.

"Do you mean, do I forgive the two of you?" The women stiffened. "Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps." Rumple droned and then turned sharply to his daughter, Killian stiffed. "I can see you are twooly in love." Georgina gave a nod. Indeed she did love Killian Jones.

"Thank you." Georgina breathed out, and looked to her mother with a look of relief. Milah rubbed her daughter's arm.

"Just one question." Rumpelstiltskin said with a tone that made Georgina pale.

"What do you want to know?" Milah asked him.

"How could you leave Bae?" Several roped anchored along the ship began to magically come undone and were slithering like snakes. "Do you know what it's like, walking home that night-"

"Rumple-" Milah tried to implore.

"Knowing I had to tell our son, your brother-" He pointed to Georgina to makes sure she knew she was equally guilty.

"Father, please."

"That his mother and sister were dead?" He snarled at the cowering women. They knew they were in the wrong with this.

"We were wrong to lie to you. But don't blame our daughter, I was the coward, I-" But was cut off my Rumple's angry screams. "You both left him! You both abandoned him! So don't make excuses for her."

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that." Georgina spoke this time. Her voice was trembling on how she just abandoned Baelfire; she just left her little brother.

"Well, sorry isn't enough! You let him go. The both of you." Rumple was getting more and more angered by this every passing second. 

We let our misery cloud our judgment." Milah told him, and Georgina nodded to agree. She was miserable in that town all right for many reasons, but most were different from her mother. "Why were you so miserable?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his wife; he need to know this.

"Because I never loved you."

The whole crew as silent, only the ocean could be heard, and then suddenly and violently made Georgina fly back, hitting the side of the boat, and then drove his hand into Milah's chest. "Mama!" Georgina screamed and scrambled to get up.

Hook attempted to go forward and help, but Rumpelstiltskin used magic to bind him to the mast, and pulled out Milah's heart and crushed her heart into dust. Georgina's eyes widened and tears began to form as she went to her dead mother's side. Her last struggling moments though Milah told her daughter that she loved her. "Mama." She whimpered and hugged her mother's dead body. No... No she couldn't be gone.

Hook finally broke free, causing one of the hooks to fall to the ground, and ran to his lover. "Shoo." He whispered to her as the tears flowed down the, usually controlled, woman's face. But this time it hit home. Her mother... Her mother was gone, taken from her just like that.

Hook got up and slammed against the crocodile, who had a look of glee on his face. "Now for you boy." He sneered and was about to deliver a killing blow to Killian when Georgina pushed him out of the way in hard manner, causing him to fall quite a few feet away.

Georgina gasped as she felt her father's hand in her chest. She felt choked, and claustrophobic; she couldn't breathe. She could feel her father rooting around, poking and prodding.

Once Killian recovered from the shock his eyes widened with unadulterated fear. He was helpless as he watched his lover choke. But what he didn't count for was to Rumple to pull back almost in a violent manner; Georgina gasped out painfully and began to sway. "No!" Killian yelled out, and ran over to her, and thankfully caught her before she fell to the deck.

Georgina let out painful gasps of air. Whatever Rumpelstiltskin had done to her heart, it was like she was choking on it. He had damaged it somehow. "I- I love you." She whispered out as she stroked Killian's face and let out another painful cough.

Then suddenly the light went out in her eyes. Killian's heart broke and twisted in so many ways as he clutched his lovers body. "You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less of a coward." Hook growled out in anger... No this wasn't anger; this was pure rage.

"I'll have what I came for, now." Rumple said, as if he didn't care about what he had just done. "You'll have to kill me first." Hook retorted, then he could be reunited with Georgina.

"I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." Rumple quipped, and then drew his sword and sliced off Hook's hand, thinking it was the one that was holding the bean. Hook cried out in pain and clutched his wrist. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood; he was in pain. Physical pain. "I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did." Rumple smirked. "And I'll be taking my daughter as well." Sadness hit the crocodile inwardly.

Hook moved to protest, but he couldn't even speak. He couldn't protest; Killian could only watch helplessly as Rumpelstiltskin picked up his daughter and turned to go. But Hook grabbed the hook on the deck and stabbed him with it, careful to avoid Georgina. Due to his armor though, no harm was done.

"Killing me's going to take a lot more than that, dearie." He grinned at the pirate boy; no he smirked with satisfaction.

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way." Killian's voice was rough as he said this vow. It wasn't just for himself. It was for Georgina, and Milah as well. He'd get his revenge on that damn demon.

Rumpelstiltskin's smirk got wider. "Well, good luck living long enough." And then he disappeared with Georgina's body, in a puff of red smoke, leaving behind the hook.

Killian solemnly picked it up and then and all he could do was continue to feel numb.

**Third point of view-**

Mr. Gold, Belle, and Gwen stood at the side of the town line, all three of them nervous. Belle and Gwen wanted him to find his son. This would be either a very exciting moment for them or the beginning of a nightmare. Gold poured the stuff on the shawl and got closer to the line "Okay." Belle said nervously.

"Here we go" Gold said with a nervous as Belle held Gwen close to her and Gwen covered her eyes.

He crossed the line and turn to face the town, there was a sudden chill but…nothing. "Belle, Gwen."

"It worked!" Belle said happily.

"Yes it did" Gwen said, relived.

"It did. It really did" Gold said, crossing back over the line to hold Gwen and Belle's hands.

"Now you can find your son, Gwen's brother." Belle said, and then mentally added, Georgina's brother too.

"Oh, Belle, I so wish you and Gwen were coming with me."

"As do I, but... It doesn't matter." Belle said confidently.

"And why not?" Gold asked curiously.

"Because you'll find him, and when you do, we'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"And don't worry dad, I'll take care of Belle when you're gone" Gwen promised.

Gold kissed Belle and pulled both girls in for a hug, unfortunately, Hook decided that that was a good time to interrupt their moment "How disgustingly sweet." As soon as they separated Hook tried to shoot Gwen but Belle got in the way, Hook ended up shooting Belle across the line. "NO!" Gwen screamed, already feeling the loss of another mother.

"Belle? Belle! Belle!" Gold screamed, already feeling the loss of her again.

Belle looked at them, confused "Who's Belle?"

"Oh, no. No, no!" Gold said, clutching Gwen to him.

"What have you done?!" Gwen yelled at him, crying.

"Oh, fear not, she'll live. She'll just have no idea who you two are." Hook said, finally feeling some matter of satisfaction after all these years.

"What you have done cannot be undone!" Gold yelled.

"Well, now you both finally know how it feels! For what you did to me and Georgina, you deserve this! Well, go ahead, Crocodile, do your worst!" Hook said.

"Oh, I intend to" Gold said, fully intending on avenging himself and Gwen.

Gold magically summoned a ball of fire and prepared to launch it at Hook, too hurt and angry to worry about how Georgina might feel if he torched her love. Then a car drove up and almost flattened Belle though. Mr. Gold saved her just in time luckily, but the car hit Hook and then crashed right next to Gold, Belle, and Gwen; leaving them all shocked.


	4. In The Name Of The Brother

**Hey everyone! This chapter's nice and long so I hope you all like it. I hate to say this, I know it's been said by others before so I hate to say it now. This is the first time and I'm hoping it'll be the last but please don't put rude comments in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, it's just as important as complements and I thrive on both. However, there's a line between criticism and being harsh. Please keep that in mind for future reviews. On that note, thank you to all those who give good reviews!**

**Redashrose**

**HermioneandMarcus****: Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you like this one best :D **

**Wtf: Well it's supposed to be confusing for right now, it'll clear up I promise. **

**CharChlo****: Ahhh thanks, I hope this is soon enough**

**Third point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

Peter's heart beat ten times faster than normal. Yet he kept calm on the outside, but what good would that do him now? The pirate's knew how this would go. They all knew the thoughts in Peter's head and heart... Or whatever kept his blood pumping and his body moving.

Georgina watched the young boy; she was curious about what he would do. Like her words before, this was an interesting development. Did he truly have feelings for this girl? This young girl? She remembered being this girl's age once. A long time ago; yet she was never this innocent or happy.

The pirate queen continued to watch the young boy with a smirk; she found it curious, the boy's feelings for the girl. "Killian, let her go." She said with smooth and ease; her pirate lover looked at her as if she had gone mad. And Peter, while he didn't show it, was surprised as well.

Killian didn't question this as he let the girl go, but he didn't like it.

Winnie, upon her release, immediately ran into Peter's arms. She was almost shaking with fear. Rage bubbled in Peter like a snake striking its victim, yet he was calm at the same time. Knowing she was back and safe with him made him feel better.

He liked knowing she was safe... But these two pirates... They were one of the reasons that she wasn't safe.

And Peter would be damned if he couldn't keep her safe.

With a snarl and a quiver, he disappeared with the girl in his arms, leaving the two pirates smirking. They had just found Pan's weakness.

**Gwen's point of view-**

"Who are you? What's going on?" Belle said, and I let out another sob

Another day, another time someone I love gets taken from me, when will it end?

I could hear the police sirens approaching as I heard Hook grunting in pain. He deserved it, he deserved worse, and he deserved to suffer the way we were suffering. Unfortunately, Hook wasn't the only one hurt. Belle touched her shoulder and shrieked in pain, making me hurt all the worst.

"No, No. Let me. Let me." Dad said, magically fixing her wound "All better. Good.

"How did you do that?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He promised her, pulling me close as the sheriff car drove up so I knew not to be afraid too "Shh. Belle, please."

"What are you?!" she said, scared and obviously freaked out

"Are you okay?" David asked as the swan family approached us

Emma got out her cell phone and said "I'm at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car pretty banged up with...Pennsylvania plates." She said, surprised

Uh oh

"What's going on?" she asked

"She crossed over the town line. She doesn't remember." Dad said, making me tear up a little again  
Emma walked up to Hook and stood over him "Hey, beautiful. Here I didn't think you'd-" Emma touched his chest "... notices! Ahh!"

"Your ribs are broken." Emma stated

"That must be why it hurts when I laugh. Did you see their faces? His one true love and her second mother gone in an instant!" he said with obvious satisfaction, making us both turn to look at him "Just like Milah and Georgina, Crocodile-" Dad walked up to him "-when you took them from me, when you took the opportunity to have my own family from me!" he yelled. Looking at us both for the last part, attempting to get up

"But you took her first." Dad said angrily, bashing him in the chest with his foot, making me want to laugh

"Gold, are you insane?!" Emma yelled

"Yes, I am!" he said angrily, before proceeding to use his cane to strangle Hook's windpipe

"You can't do this!" David said, grabbing my dad, making me angry

"Yes, I can, if you let me go." Dad said, mad as he was held back but both of us became slightly satisfied when he saw Hook in pain

"You don't want her to see that and think of the example you're setting for Gwen, think of how mad Georgina's going to be"

"Were strangers to her" He said, voice getting weaker

"Murder is a bad first impression." Emma said "And do you want one daughter to hate you more for murdering her love while your other daughter thinks that killing is ok; do you really want her to be you?"

"Hey" I said "He deserves it, he's a life ruiner, an eye for an eye may make the whole world blind but if this is the world I don't want to see it" I said angrily, knowing I was encouraging dad to do the wrong thing but too mad to care

"What would Belle want you to do?" David asked, making dad hesitate before dropping his cane as he saw the hurt and rage on my face

He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't want you to take the easy way out Gwen; I don't want you to be me. What would Belle say if she saw us?" he said

I thought about it for a second then let the shame overwhelm me, Belle would be so disappointed in me if she knew I didn't stop dad from doing that. I could hear the sirens in the distance and David call "Over here!"

I looked at dad and could see the darkness that had taken over me reflected in his eyes. "O God" I said, horrified at myself as I buried my head in his chest

What am I? Who am I?

"Dr. Whale, Dr. Bonny, Please report to the ER. Dr. Whale and Dr. Bonny, Please report to the ER." We could hear over the intercom

"Belle, what is going on?" dad and I walked in, scared

"Get him out of here!" David shouted, blocking us from Belle and Hook

"What's happening? Belle!" dad yelled, becoming angry

"What is going on?" I turned around to find a shocked Georgina

"I'd like to know that myself!" Leroy said as more staff approached

"Belle!" dad called out again

"Everybody, calm down. Mr. Gold Miss. Gold, everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise. Dr. Whale said "Georgina, I'm going to need your help Belle and Hook are in the hospital-"

"Hook is here!" Georgina said, nearly dropping her clipboard before her eyes narrowed at us "What did you do?"

"Nothing" I turned and looked at her angrily "Hook's the moron; he shot Belle over the county line. You have to help her"

She scoffed "I don't have to help her at all; I need to check on Killian-"

"What happened to Killian is his own fault" I yelled before stopping myself and taking your deep breath "But you're right he needs checking on and so does Belle, you owe it to her though to check on her too"

"I don't owe anybody anything" she said, her eyebrows coming closer together

"You were rude to her because she was becoming a part of dad's new family; I know I might have acted the same way and I know that you're mad at dad but you have to understand that what happened a long time ago.—was _a long time ago_" I said determination entering my voice "And more than that it was your fault too, you're just like dad, taking the easy way out when times get tough!"

"I do not-"

"Yes you do! Anyone in this family could be the mayor of taking the easy way out! Dad ran, you ran, and I shut down emotionally, we all take the easy way out…and I'm sick of it" I said, becoming solemn "We've all done bad things but we need to be able to get past that or our future's will mean nothing. So I'm asking you…as your adopted sister" I said, looking at her now surprised face "Let us know if Belle's ok"

She took a long pause and said "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what I can do"

"Thank you" I said, becoming relieved

**Georgina's point of view-**

I watched as my father looked after Belle with big, sad eyes. He was so broken... I hadn't seen him like this in a long time. Suddenly father leaned over Belle and kissed her; even I got where he thought this might go. True loves kiss... It was the most powerful magic of all.

I stood of straighter at the doorway, watching... And maybe even hoping... But some part of me liked seeing my father lose something he loved. I lost my mother, Killian lost me... I lost her all because I fell in love and ran away with my mother. Truth be told I was being selfish when I wanted to take my mother (step-mother) with me, I knew her heart belonged to her son and she didn't want to leave him... But I couldn't bear to be alone.

When father's lips touched Belle's, I watched with scrutiny. Suddenly her eyes flew open, and there was something in her eyes that made it seem like she recognized him. Then she started to scream.

"No, no, no, no, no." Father mumbled, and I rushed to try and calm her down. I forced him to take a step back, while several nurses rushed the rooms. "No, no, no, no, no. I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He continued to mumble and began to walk out of the room.

After I handled the whole Bell fiasco I went to see Killian, trying not to run down in my desperate attempt to see how he was doing. I needed to see how he was. To access his injuries. From what I heard some of ribs were broken... His injuries were that of being hit by a car.

I was close to his room, and then I suddenly stopped, seeing that Emma was in his room.

"Where's Cora?" I froze just right outside the door when Emma asked the question. Cora? That evil bitch that made Regina look like an angel was here? He was working with Cora?

"What?" Hook asked, he was groggy from the medication, and then he attempted to move his arm, but I heard the metal clank. "Again?" He lifted his arm and I caught a glimpse of the cuffs. "You're really into this, aren't you?" He suddenly wheezed. "Damn, that hurts."

"Told you – cracked a few ribs." Emma quipped. "Where's Cora?"

"You look good, I must say. All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills... Although not as sexy as Georgina." I could practically see the smile on his face when he said that. I got a warm feeling and couldn't help but smile too.

Emma snorted. "You have all sorts of sore places. I can make you hurt." She threatened and I heard Killian hiss in pain, and that's when I stepped in.

"That's enough Ms. Swan." I quipped, just like my father did. "He is a patient at this hospital and he will be treated as such, do I make myself clear?" My accent reinforced my words with a bold strike. Emma and I went almost toe to toe.

"Clear," She gritted out and took her hand off his chest. "But I still need to find out information." She whirled around and repeated her question.

Hook shrugged. "I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda." He looked at me, his eyes were slightly pleading. He knew I wasn't happy about hearing how he was working with Cora. "Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back?" He waved his handless arm. "Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" I smacked him on the arm with clear annoyance, and jealously twitched in me.

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." Emma pointed out, but Hook just shrugged the best he could. "Well, my ribs may be broken, but…" He grabbed my hand the best he could. "Everything else is still intact, which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe."

"You hurt Belle" Belle; I even had to admit that kind of sucked. She was innocent and yet she got into a middle of a war zone.

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it." Hook explained with ease, he knew what he was talking about. "He hurt my love. I know the feeling." He looked at me and I gripped his hand, I gave him a fond look and kissed him.

Emma rolled her eyes, and then I told him I had to step out of the room, but not before hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Keep smiling, buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic, has Gwen who is not your biggest fan in the world, and you hurt his girl... And Georgina can only protect you so much." She reminded my pirate lover. "If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you."

**Third Point of view-**

After Georgina checked on Killian and David was done checking on the stranger they bumped into each other and couldn't help but feel awkward. They had been friends before the curse, Georgina had been the nurse that took care of him when he was unconscious and Georgina never blamed him for cheating on Katherine. They were friends, colleagues, and then the curse was broken and they remembered who they were, a prince and a pirate.

David was concerned with the stranger, Georgina was concerned about what Emma said, but when they started walking in the same direction they were feeling too awkward to think about anything else. "How have you been Georgina?" David asked

"Good, you know, besides the whole Killian getting hurt thing, you must be very happy, to be with Mary Margret again" she said without looking directly at him

"And my daughter, yes, thank you for asking" he said

"No problem"

"…If you don't mind my asking Georgina, how are you handling the Killian situation?" David asked hesitantly

"It's hard" she admitted "I mean I never thought I'd see him again and then he ends up hand cuffed to a hospital bed"

"Yes that must be hard but that's not what I thought you'd be upset about" David said, confused

"What do you mean?" Georgina asked

"Georgina…your boyfriend shot Belle-"

"He did that for me" she said defensively

"Really? You had a vendetta against Belle?"

"Well not her exactly-"

"He hurt your sister's adoptive mother-"

"She's not my sister!" Georgina hissed

"Whether you like it or not she is" he stated and they finally stopped walking "And even if she wasn't and even if you have issues with your father, you're really ok with Hook hurting an innocent girl?" He asked, eyebrow raising

"She was dating my father, she couldn't have been that innocent" Georgina said, but even she knew deep down that was a weak argument

"Maybe, maybe not, but do you really want your boyfriend to think that you're ok with that?" he asked, shocked "That you'd let him treat another innocent person like a chest piece instead of a human being?"

"You don't know me anymore David" she bit out "Stop acting like you still do" she said before stomping off

"I guess I don't" he said quietly

**Georgina's Point of view-**

Where does David get off like that? I hissed in my head angrily. Acting all high and mighty, like he's better than me, like he knew who I was, who I am. We were once friends, and now we weren't. I gritted my teeth in anger.

In my state of anger I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and bumped in my colleague, as well as my only friend left, Dr. Whale aka Dr. Victor Frankenstein. "Victor." I said with no apology in my voice. "Didn't see you there"

"Could say the same for you Georgina" He nodded and we began to walk with each other. I could practically smell the alcohol coming off of him. "So the patient- the outsider," Victor added for clarification. "Is getting worse."

"I know, I saw the guy and his charts... But I just... I don't think I want to do anything. I know we're doctors, but he's a stranger." I told him, trying to get him to see my view of things. But I knew it was going to be hard for him. He was born a doctor.

"I know, but..." He trailed off. "But I still need to try... I'm, I'm going to ask your father for help." My stance was suddenly rigid, but I kept on walking with him.

"You've gone insane." I quipped, as we caught the tail end of the royal family's, Ruby's, and the dwarf's conversation.

"We need to find Regina – tell her we know she was framed." I heard Snow tell them, and I rolled my eyes. Oh yes that was going to be easy.

"I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground." Ruby muttered, annoyed.

"But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together." Even I had to agree with this. I'd rather Cora didn't find her daughter. "This could not have come at a worse time."

"It's okay." Emma said, trying to soothe her mother. "The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

And then the two of us walked in to deliver the bad news. "Not quite." Victor told them, and I bit my lip as I watched their faces fall.

"He's bleeding into his chest cavity." I took point. "It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood." And I had no problem with that. If killing him meant keeping Storybrooke all for it, then fine with me. I'd be dammed before I'd become some sicko's experiment.

Emma's eyes widened, as well as Snow's and David's, and she looked to her parents and then back to us. "So make it stop. Aren't you two doctors?"

Just as Victor was about to answer he spotted my father, without Gwen, I could only assume she was with Belle, and suddenly decided it was good idea to approach him. "Gold, you fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing." He almost pleaded for my father's magical gifts.

"No." The answer was cold and blunt.

The doctor just stood there, stunned. "No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything." He looked at me, and we had short stare down. Are similar eyes met, and he looked sad. Then he suddenly ripped his look away from me and glared at the others. "And some of you owe me. So, yeah, just… No." And for once I agreed. "Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down Main Street. So glad I don't give a damn." He ended his miniature speech and exited.

For several seconds we were all quiet, and then I spoke. "For once I agree with my father... We don't need this guy to live, he's a stranger to us, and also I have no desire to have experiment done on me."

I got various unpopular looks, but I shrugged.

"Look…" Victor began, looking at the rest of them. "Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide." It's the smart thing to do. I thought, but didn't voice.

"Let's take this somewhere private." Emma suddenly said, noticing just how public we actually were.

We entered into a small examination room, and I closed the door and we began to talk. "It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries." I reasoned, or tried.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Emma pointed out, and I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd think that.

"Of course we save him." Snow suddenly spoke up, like the goody she was.

"Obviously" David refuted and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to show his support. The royal couple looked at the dark haired dwarf.

"Well…" He trailed off, almost looking uncomfortable.

"Leroy!" Snow said in shock. She couldn't believe one of her friends was acting like this.

"We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?"

"See the dwarf gets it." I pointed out with a smirk. Satisfied that I someone on my side. Emma and David shot me deadly looks but I didn't care. I wanted to live.

"So we have to choose between our lives and his." And now Ruby understood it.

"We can worry about the town later." No we should be worrying about the town now.

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him"

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life." David looked at Whale. "Dr. Whale, prep for surgery." Victor nodded.

"Victor don't do this." I suddenly told him, and he turned around.

"Georgina, don't." David muttered out, and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not going to risk my lively hood for some damn stranger!" I snarled, and Snow began to try and calm me down but I wouldn't have it. "Shut up goody-two-shoes. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to risk being exposed. I don't want to become some experiment for them to study. So excuse me if I'm telling Victor to not do the damn surgery, and excuse me if I'm stepping on your toes sugar queen."

"Georgina you're out of line." David snapped at me in a posh way.

"Oh shut it David, or should I call you Charming? Because I'm not going to add a king to that because you're not my king" I snarled. "So you and your wife, and your daughter can all shove your goodness up you're asses because I'm out of here."

**Gwen's Point of view-**

I was in the room with Belle, neither of us said anything. I had brought her something to eat and she let me stay but…she wouldn't remember me. That empty look in her eyes, the look you gave a stranger who just suddenly showed up in your life…hurt. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't leave her here alone. She may not remember me but I remember what she was to me and all the love she had to give a girl who wasn't biologically hers. That was love; I could do no less then be there for her now.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked again, just to break the silence

"That's sweet but no thank you" she said politely "So…I'm guessing we were…important to each other?"

"How'd you guess?" I couldn't help but smile a little at that

"Just the look in your eyes, like I've left and you're afraid I'll never come back" she said like it was a confession

"Sounds about right" I admitted "Does that mean that you're starting to believe us?" I hoped

"I don't know what to believe to be honest" she said in a way that said she was just being honest but was still sorry to say it

"That's ok, sometimes when you're in a room full of strangers it's best to just trust your instincts" I said assuringly, making her smile back finally "I would know"

That's when dad chose to walk in "Am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just talking" I said, walking up to hug him

Dad walked up to Belle, offering her a chipped cup…o yeah, one of the special moments they had together, they told me about that. "I know you don't remember, but just…indulge me. Please. Be careful with it."

"It's a-" she paused in her confusion "It's a cup."

"Yeah" Dad said

"It's damaged" she said, stating the obvious in her bewilderment

"Just- look at it." He said with a barely concealed desperation "Focus. It's your talisman."

"It's a cup." She said, still confused

"You dropped it in my castle. You were afraid that you angered me." He said urgently

"Dad, give her time" I said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder that he just brushed off

"Okay, here." Belle said, giving him the cup back somewhat forcefully "You. You need- need to go and take your cup."

But dad refused, just becoming more desperate as he refused to take the cup back and tried handing it back to Belle "No, no, no, no. I charmed it. If you focus, it'll work. It's magic." He tried to assure her

"Dad, you shouldn't force it" I tried to warn him before Belle spook again

"Okay, just go away. Stop talking about magic and take your cup." She demanded, trying to make him take it back again

"Just look at it." He pushed, pressing the cup into her hand

"Dad-"

But I didn't get to respond, Belle threw the cup across the room in shock, making me gasp. It made a loud crashing noise and shattered, falling to the ground in pieces.

"Just go. Just go away." She pleaded

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding broken

I couldn't tell if she was talking to both of us or not but I still left with my father, she wasn't the Belle I knew right now and I was really starting to worry that she wasn't going to come back.

**Georgina's point of view-**

"Just to remind you guys again," The dwarf said with hard look and held the stranger's cell phone. "If he dies what he saw dies with him."

David and Ruby both sighed out loud, as if to say "are we really doing this again?" But the dwarf was right, and it was good to know he was on my side of the opinion now.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a doorway.

"Leroy." David said exasperated and began to work on some random thing; while Ruby just laid back and shut her eyes.

"So your father said something interesting to me the other day." I heard Snow say and I weaned my attention to the queen and her daughter.

"My father?" Emma almost said in a question, but it only took a few seconds for her to understand.

"David" The blond pointed.

"Yeah" Snow smiled. "If he and I went back... Would you, uh, come with us?" The question was fueled with nervous refute. "Go back to The Enchanted forest ghost town?" Emma asked, shocked at her mother's proposal.

"I mean I-" And then their voices overlapped, and then a distinct voice that I would no anywhere came through the clearing.

"What's this?" I whipped my head around to see Killian, limping with a plate of blue jello in his hand. "I found it on a tray." He leaned against a nearby wall and presented the small white plate.

"Really?!" Emma almost screeched and gave him a "are you serious" look as she walked towards him. I gave him a strong look, almost a glare, as I put my hand on his shoulder lightly. He shouldn't be walking around right now.

"Pirate" He said and jingled his wrist. I almost shivered when he said that; I also liked it when he said he was a pirate. It was the way he said it that made him sound sexy. "And what the bloody hell is this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jello" Emma and I answered in annoyed unison.

"It's food." Mary Margaret added, annoyed at Killian; I didn't even know she was capable of the death glare. "You eat it"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "And I thought it was a hallucination." I sighed and face palmed at my pirate's idiocy. Then Hook's eyes wandered to a chuckling bystander, Ruby. He gave her a once look over, and jealousy boiled in me. "Oh hello," His eyes traveled up her stockings to her mini skirt and upward. "You're quite real aren't you?"

Ruby scoffed and gave him a sassy look, with arms folded; she looked deadly to be honest. But I didn't care; Hook was looking at another girl, one I was friends with. "Killian, really?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Go," Emma stated and pushed him a bit and Killian groaned out a bit because of the pain he was in. "eat; and seriously stop your eyes from wondering." I gaped at Emma for a moment. She just defended me.

Emma Swan, daughter of Snow and David, savior of Storybrooke, just defended me. Holy hell, I didn't see that coming; and I didn't know what to say. So I just gave a grateful nod and helped Killian get back to his room.

Once we got back to the room, I almost slammed the door in flush anger. Killian had practically flirted with ANOTHER girl in front of me.

"A bit angry are we love?" He asked as he took a bit of his blue jello with caution.

"A bit?" My eye twitched. "You were hitting on another woman in front of me, one that used to be my friend. So yes I'm angry." I huffed and crossed my arms, hugging across my midsection.

A hand reached out to me, and pulled me down lightly. "I'm sorry that I upset you Georgina." I refused to face him but I could tell he was being genuine. I sighed and turned in his arms. "You can't do that kind of stuff Killian. Flirting with other women isn't okay... I'm not a jealous woman, but I just... I don't want to lose you again."

"I know." He said and twisted to get a better grip on me, suddenly he winced.

"Killian you shouldn't be moving." I tried to coerce him to stop. But the pirate, being him stubborn ass self, continued to move to get situated better. I sighed as I heard the small almost inaudible winces. "Killian stop moving for a second okay." I twisted out of his arms and then pulled up another chair. "If you insist on moving I'm going to have to help you out... Magically." I added as I placed my hand lightly on his ribs. "It won't be much, but you'll be able to walk without any major pain."

"You don't have to." Killian said, but I shook my head.

"Clearly I do if you insist on moving so much." I quipped. "Now stop complaining."

When I used magic with someone it was always one of the most intimate things I've done. Whether it was on or with, now that I think about it. But with Killian... I don't know. The simple magic act, it felt like a white-hot burning sensation. I hadn't had this feeling in a long time. I tried to keep my face steady, but it was hard. Especially when Killian brushed his hand against my arm. "Killian I have concentrate." I gritted out, I always found it hard to concentrate with him around. But I was almost done.

"I'm not doing anything love." He said with such fake innocence I could have laughed.

"Yeah and I'm not a pirate." I said and finished up a moment later. "You're all done," I stood up and turned to leave but was instantly yanked back into bed with Killian and I narrowly avoided his ribs. "Killian I have patients to attend to." I whispered as he kissed my neck, his hand hovered on my waist.

"I know." He gave a wicked smirk that showed he didn't care. I smiled and shook my head; then magically I closed and locked the door.

After my time with Killian I felt like I was walking on air. I was happy, for the longest time I hadn't been but right now I was just happy. I even ran into the goody-two-shoes squad, and that didn't deter my mood.

I had just walked in when the phone vibrated its annoying sound, and the dwarf, Leroy frowned. "Same person again" He presented the phone to Emma.

"Her." Emma quipped, annoyed. "Cute." Sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"Probably a girlfriend" I said, alerting them of my presence. They jumped a bit, but otherwise went back to their conversation. David's eyes did narrow in when he saw my smile, like he was trying to figure out the reason why I was happy right now.

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay." Snow White suggested to us.

Emma shook her head. "He's not okay."

"He's alive." Ruby tried to argue. "We could let her know he's alive."

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly." David told her.

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all." Emma said, and the suddenly the phone stopped ringing.

"That settles that." Leroy said, thankful that it stopped ringing.

"Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?" Snow asked me with a jittery look.

"It should be." I responded; I still wasn't happy about him doing the surgery in the first place.

Suddenly one of the few male nurses burst into the lobby, scans and then turned to leave. Frowning I approached him along with David. "Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?" David asked, wanting answers on the surgery.

"No." The man shook his head. "I was just looking for the doctor." And that shattered my good mood.

"He's not in the OR?" Ruby questioned eyes wide.

"He never came in."

"Then page him." Emma nearly yelled.

"He was not looking so good earlier." David told the group; I was inclined to agree.

"He was drinking." I added, knowing I wouldn't deny my own friend's problem. And it had become a problem.

The male nurse made the call to his pager; an excessive beeping started nearby. Too close. "He's here." Snow said with some hope; she, Emma, David, and I followed the noise. It led us to a laundry basket and the sound was loud.

Emma looked through it and found Victor's coat and pager. I sighed; great this was quickly turning into a nightmare. "No, but his pager is." She turned to us. "He's gone."

Ruby sniffed Victor's lab coat and instantly picked up the scent. "Got the scent?" David asked, and Ruby scrunched her nose up.

"Boozy." She stated bluntly; I gave a snort. I didn't need to be a wolf to know that.

Emma sighed. "You and Georgina find him and bring him back." I snapped my head towards the young blond so fast it caused whiplash. "Excuse me? Since when did I agree to go on a hunt for him?"

"You're his friend." Emma argued and then went back to the matter at hand. "We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back."

I snorted once again.

"Like hell I'm leaving you with my lover. You'll probably end up killing him and telling me it was an accident." I snarled protectively. David shot me a look; it wasn't harsh, it was almost like a comforting look. Like he was telling me he could trust him not to do anything.

"Maybe Doc can do it." Snow suggested another dwarf.

"Surgery? No." Leroy shook his head.

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason." Snow suggested a theory

I sincerely doubted. "I don't think so." I said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"He's been in a rough place since he had brought Regina's fiancé back to life."

"Daniel?" Snow's eyes widened astronomically.

"Back to life?!" Emma screeched.

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on." David added.

"Cool." The dwarf said and smacked him the back of the head with graceful intent.

"Wait. Daniel came back?"

"That's what I just said." I snapped lightly at the snow queen.

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" Exactly like him. "That's Whale. The doctor. And Daniel was his-" But Snow cut me off abruptly.

"What went on here while we were gone?" Snow asked her husband.

Emma sighed a lengthy sigh. "Ruby, Georgina, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein." We nodded and we both turned to exit.

"We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck." I heard Emma sigh deeply as I turned the corner to follow Ruby. "They'll find him." Snow said to comfort her daughter.

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?"

**Gwen's Point of view-**

I checked on Belle again for a little bit, I'm sad to admit that Belle likes being around me a lot more than being around dad…maybe because I don't force chipped cups on her. After that I went to find the gang hanging around the waiting room, looking even more nervous than they were before if that was possible.

"What's going on, is the surgery not over yet?" I asked curiously. I had to admit I sort of took myself out of the loop with worrying about Belle

"The surgery hasn't even started yet, Whale's gone missing" Emma stated mid pace

"You're kidding?" I said, surprised

Man, a girls gone for a day and suddenly everyone gets interesting.

"No, Ruby and Georgina are out looking for him" Charming said, also pacing, like father like daughter

I snorted "You're entrusting a life to Georgina…Good luck"

"You know, for sisters you two sure are-" Mary Margret said

"I'm adopted" I stated as if she should've been obvious, which it was, I looked nothing like the Gold "Which my so called 'sister' will have no problem reminding me I'm sure"

"I don't know if you know this but you two are more alike than you think" David said gently

I gasped "How could you say that?" I asked defensively "That's the meanest thing anyone's ever said to me, ever"

Emma rolled her eyes "I don't know Gwen, you both have mysterious pasts that neither of you talk about-"

"That's not being like Georgina, that's being a Gold" I said, still defensive

"You both have a problem with authority" Emma stated

"That's half of America, she just got lucky" I said, folding my arms

"You both have a problem with accepting the truth, even when it's right in front of you" David said, sounding slightly condescending

"…You know what the problem with this conversation is…it's too nice" I stated bluntly before turning around to walk away

Suddenly my cell phone rang, it was dad. "Hey dad, Belle is doing a little better" I said, guessing what he wanted to know

"That's great sweet heart but could you meet me at the shop…there's something I need to show you" he said hesitantly

"Of course dad" I said, growing worried

When I got to the shop dad was standing in front of a large white globe, almost as if he was hypnotized. "Dad?" I asked

"Gwen" he said without turning around "Come here sweetie, we've just received a precious gift"

"Dad…I'm pretty sure you could get a globe somewhere else without having it blind you" It had been a long night

"No, this will tell us where your brother is"

I couldn't help but get closer, my mouth wide open "Bae?"

Dad pricked his finger at the point at the top of the globe, causing it to glow and rotate. The map turned red and a point on the map stood out. "Bae"

**Georgina's point of view-**

When we found Victor he was standing at the edge of the dock; he was staring at the watch that the outsider had and also the water below. "Dr. Whale?" Ruby called out as we approached with caution.

"Victor?" I called out, this time the good doctor turned to face us.

"Don't come near me!" He yelled out in distress as he tossed the watch into the freezing water. He looked back to me and then back to the water.

He was going to jump. "Victor don't" I tried to compel him not to, but it was too late.

Making up his mind he jumped off the dock, but Ruby using her wolf abilities quickly grabbed Victor by the neck of his coat before he fell.

**Third point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

Victor and Igor conducted the experiment on Gerhardt's body. Slowly Gerhardt raised his resurrected hand, Victor quickly clasped it. "Rumplestiltskin was right. The new heart worked." Victor said with delight. "Welcome back, brother."

Igor looked at the resurrected man with wide eyes. "It's magic, Dr. Frankenstein."

"No, not magic, science."

Victor confronted his father, Alphonse, in his study with steady happiness and conviction. "I'm telling you, it's true. I brought him back." His eagerness was not settled, nor was it leaving. He had brought his baby brother back.

"Victor… If you have really given me this…" Alphonse trailed off and looked to his elder son.

"We've kept him waiting long enough." Victor quipped and went to fetch his younger brother. As he led Gerhardt into the room he was clearly off but happiness of the two men overcame their doubt. "He's still…recovering. It's a slow process, so don't expect him to…"

"You did it." The older man said with wide eyed happiness. He didn't look horrified or disgusted, he was happy.

"I did it." Victor smiled.

"It's really you. Let me see you, my son." Alphonse went to grab a candlestick and held it up to Gerhardt, but the younger man shied away from the light, grunting. "What? What is it?" He turned to Victor in confusion. "Is he alright? Why doesn't he speak?" Suddenly Gerhardt took the candlestick out of Alphonse's hand and hit his father with his. Alphonse crouched low to the ground holding his head. "Ow!"

"I told you, father, it's an adjustment." Victor claimed but knew something was wrong; he could sense it.

"I believed you. The terrible thing is, for a moment, I believed you did it. He's a monster!" Alphonse snarled as he got up. "What a fool I was! That's not my son! You aren't my son!" He pointed. "You're a ghoul and a grave robber. A fool and a witch doctor, you're a disgrace to this family!"

Suddenly Gerhardt lunged at Alphonse and threw him violently to the floor. The monster man then got on top of his father and began to furiously punch him. Victor watched for several moments before deciding to intervene. "Enough. Gerhardt. Enough." He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and he ceased the attack. Victor then went down on his knees and tried to feel a pulse on his father's neck, but there was none. "You have killed our father."

Suddenly distressed at hearing what he had done, Gerhardt got up and fled the room faster then any human.  
**  
Georgina's point of view- Storybrooke**

Ruby, Victor, and I were sitting at the edge of the docks, talking. "I wanted my name to stand for life. But everybody just thinks it's the name of a monster." Victor told Ruby and I; I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I guess they're right about that. Rumplestiltskin says that magic has a price." I snorted in disgust at my father's name. "But, from where I'm sitting, seems that science does, too. Every time I try to save a life, someone else dies." He said sadly.

Ruby nodded. "Hey. Yeah. Look, you're Frankenstein. And I'm the werewolf, and she's Captain Bonny." She pointed out. "I ate my boyfriend."

"And I left my baby brother with my lunatic father." I added, contributing to the conversation.

"Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were," Who we are. "but I think she underestimated how much shit we wanted to forget."

"Yeah" Victor nodded, thinking it over.

"But…" Ruby started, trying to form the words on her tongue. "We can't let it stop us. She gave us a chance to start over, and I want to take it. I think you should, too."

The blond doctor nodded, and looked to Ruby and me. "I wasn't such a bad guy, you know. I wanted to bring life back. But he never got over our mother. If I could've just brought her back-"

Ruby shook her head and effectively cut him off. "That guy in the hospital – someone keeps calling for him." The mystery woman. "Maybe a wife, a mother. Maybe, there's still some stuff you can fix."

**Gwen's Point of view- **

After realizing that we were going to find Bae I needed to go for a walk. I wanted to see Bae again but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. We went in separate directions when we parted ways and I know he didn't approve of the choice I made. I guess there wasn't anything I could do about it until I saw him.

Since I was already close, I decided to check on Belle and our mystery guest one more time. I sat down by Mary Margret and David when I saw Ruby, Whale, and Georgina walking out with satisfied looks on their faces. "He's going to make it?" David guessed

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes. He's going to live." Dr. Whale said happily

"Thank goodness." Mary Margret said, relieved

"Or me and Georgina"

"You helped?" I asked her bluntly, shocked

"You don't have to be that surprised" she replied

"Telling you right now, this will come to no good." Leroy stated

"Quiet, Leroy." David demanded

"What's the point in living if you can't live with yourself?" I added

"I want to talk to him." Emma said, stopping Leroy from a rebuttal

"He's waking up now." Whale said

"Already?" Ruby asked

Dr. Whale wanted to wait a few hours" Georgina explained

"In case he, you know, keeled over. But so far, so good" Whale said, sounding proud of himself

"Alright, then" Mary Margret said

"Well, let's talk to him." David said

"We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group Sheriff." Emma said, stopping them

"But, we've been doing this together." Mary Margret said. Disappointed

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her."

"That's probably true." David admitted

"We'll be right here, then." Mary Margret said supportively

Emma left and I could see the disappointed looks on her parent's faces. "It's only one thing" I tried to reassure them "You guys can't sew yourselves to her hip you know"

"I hate to admit it but she's right" Georgina said "take it form a girl whose father tried to smother her, the tighter you try to hold onto something the more likely it is to try to escape"

"Your right" Mary Margret said "It's just…we've missed a lot"

"It'll be ok, you guys have the rest of your lives" I assured them "Now, I better go check on Belle"

**Georgina's point of view-**

I finished up my rounds and was heading to Killian's room when David stopped me. "David what do you want?" I asked, almost tiredly. I was tired from surgery and rounds- and I was eager to get back to my lover.

"Nothing" He told me. "I'm just here to tell you that you did a great thing today."

I rolled my mocha orbs eyes. "Is this where you tell me I'm becoming a hero now?" I said with sarcasm. "That I'm learning the error of my ways?"

"No I'm pretty sure you've always had it." David teased lightly as we walked toward Killian's room.

I sighed. "Why do you insist on saying things like that? I'm not good, I just..." I trailed off;

I saw David shake his head. "You don't give yourself enough credit." He informed me. "You're good. You have goodness in you... You're not evil."

I knew I wasn't evil... No the correct term would be neutral. "David... Why do you insist on this? Telling me how good I am? When I'm not" He halted and took my arm lightly and turned around.

"Because you are" He whispered to me. "Georgina in your own way, you are good. Now it might not be conventional but you are."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because an evil person would never save a life, an evil person wouldn't sit by a comatose man's bedside for years just to see if he'll wake up." He went on. "An evil person would never feel bad for hurting their family." I went to protest that saying I didn't, but he didn't let me get anything in. "And don't tell me you don't. I know you feel bad about something, and I know you feel bad about Belle. I also know that an evil person doesn't have friends- and you do. You have me and you have Whale."

At this point I didn't know whether I wanted to punch him or hug him. So David chose for me; suddenly he pulled me into a hug that seemed way to long. "I also know that you care about people... And you keep those you care about close to your heart." He whispered. "And I know whatever happened to you broke you, but you'll make is through... I promise."

After several seconds of hugging he let me go. "I see a good woman Georgina. I just wish you saw the woman I did."

**Third point of view- Fairytale, Flashback**

He watched with calculating eyes at the happy couple as they were walking down the beach, it was like he was watching a bad romantic comedy. Hook wrapped his arm around Georgina and drew her close. The look in his eyes was all too familiar to him and he nearly flinched. He might have if Felix wasn't with him. "Nauseating, isn't it?" He asked, almost as if he could read his mind.

"More than nauseating" Peter agreed truthfully. "But we can make this work in our favor."

"How?" Felix asked curiously.

"Love is nothing more than a nuisance Felix." The boy stated, knowing all too well. "When you love someone the way they do, your emotions get in the way of your better judgment and that's how we'll use it to our advantage."

The darkness swallowed Pan as he headed back towards camp, disgusted by the two pirates. They displayed affection, adoration he was foreign to; he also thought about her. His girl in Neverland. The pirates almost had taken her from him; Pan clenched his fists in anger.

He would never let something like that happen again. No... That time was the only time those damn pirates would catch him off guard. But it was one time to many.

Once Peter reached his camp, he immediately went to her room. She was sleeping soundly, curled in her tiny bed, which was only big enough for her small, girlish frame. He inched closer to her, and moved a piece of her dark black hair.

He was careful enough not to wake her though; she was cute and looked peaceful when she was asleep. She was innocent to the world in some ways; he liked that about her.

Peter watched her for several more seconds, and then left her to dreams.

Outside her room Peter's thoughts raced like horses once again. He'd keep her safe, had to.


End file.
